The Demon
The Demon is a masked American backyard wrestler, currently working for Total Hardcore Wrestling. Career Original Feuds (2007-2008) The Demon made his debut in Skull Jr.'s Total Hardcore Wrestling on the October 20, 2007 edition of "THW Saturday". At the event he shocked Sunomi, winning the THW Supercontinental Championship. He wouldn't make another appearance until December 5, where he and Snake lost in an elimination match to determine the first THW Tag Team Champions. Demon was eliminated second-to-last. And while he took the unfortunate loss, he would embark on a journey to main-event status shortly afterward. THW Champion and Feud With Skull Jr. (2008) In December 2007 and January 2008, the controversey surrounding the THW Championship lead to the title being vacated and a four-way match between Skull Jr., Sunomi, Snipe, and JG Knight was booked for January 31, 2008. Earlier on the same day, Skull announced that THW would be ending on July 5. Snipe won the four-way match and the THW Title. After the match, Demon came out and challenged Snipe for his newly-won championship. Snipe accepted, and Demon won. On February 9, Demon made his first defense, defeating Snipe and Skull. On February 12, at a video event where THW presented a special match, Demon lost the THW Championship to Skull, igniting a feud between the two. Later that day, Demon cost Skull the Old Fed World Title (in a four-way match, with JG Knight becoming the champion) at a Backyard Wrestling United (BWU) event. Two days later, Demon yet again interfered when he caused Skull to lose the rematch. At another BWU event on February 29, JG defeated Skull and The Demon. The two continued to feud, with Demon pinning Skull in a six-man match to win Skull's THW Hardcore Championship on March 8. On March 14, Skull would get revenge by taking the THW Supercontinental Title from him. He won the Supercontinental Title back on March 26. After the show, he formed a partnership with Guy In A Box Man (who had not been seen in nearly a year), slowly turning him face. On April 8, The Demon and Guy In A Box Man defeated JG Knight and Sunomi to win the THW Tag Team Titles. A match was then booked for "THW 18: Spring Beating" nine days later, to unify the THW Tag Team, Hardcore, and Undisputed Championships as the first in the "2008 Unification Series", in which the winner of a unification match would decide what title to drop, though sometimes a different stipulation was used. Sunomi could not convince JG to participate in the rematch after winning the Undisputed Title from him on April 10. With only a few days left until the supercard, Sunomi asked Skull to be in the match. Skull agreed. On April 15, Skull defeated Demon for the THW Hardcore Championship. On April 17, with Skull and Sunomi defending the Hardcore and Undisputed Titles respectively against The Demon and GIABM's Tag Team Titles, "THW 18" took place. Skull and Sunomi won the match, and deactivated the Tag Team Titles two days later. The feud ended with the newly-face Demon ready to take on other opponents. Other Feuds and THW's End (2008) The Demon lost the THW Supercontinental Championship to Sunomi on April 26. Instead of opting for a rematch, Demon instead wished to go after the THW Hardcore Title. He wasn't seen again until May 17, losing to Skull in a match for Skull's Old Fed World Title. After again not being seen for nearly a month, he was defeated by Sunomi on June 16, again for the Old Fed World Title. The match solidified Sunomi's place as champion going into THW's last event on July 5. The Demon finally got his wish for competing for the THW Hardcore Title, winning the belt on June 23 in an elimination match against the champion JG Knight, Guy In A Box Man, Sunomi, and Skull. He eliminated Skull for the win. The stipulation was to determine the final THW Hardcore Champion. His reign ended two days later, in a match to honor the title. He faced JG Knight on June 25 at THW's last house show. JG cheated to win, and though he had secured his place in the last event as THW International World Champion, Skull took JG out of the match and forced him to defend the title on the June 28 "THW Saturday" against Skull himself. With The Demon accompanying him, Skull won the match to go into the final THW event (which had been delayed to July 12 due to technical issues) as International World Champion. THW's Return (2011-Present) After THW closed, The Demon decided to take a break from wrestling. He kept himself in shape but didn't return to the ring, declining an invite to participate in the THW reunion on July 12, 2009. He considered a place on Hybrid Championship Wrestling's roster in late 2009 but it never went past negotiations. On July 14, 2011, Skull revived THW after being frustrated with the lack of events in the Michigan Wrestling Association. The Demon re-signed with THW on October 6, shortly after it was announced that the THW Hardcore Title was reinstated. The title remained vacant because Demon was signed after the announcement. Unfortunately it took over a year for THW to pull off an event, but it returned on September 29 and 30, 2012 at "THW 23/NBYWA 8". A match was scheduled on Day 1 between Demon and Claus Suburbanite to take the THW Hardcore Title out of vacancy. After interference by RPK, Claus won the match and title. One day later on Day 2, The Demon won the rematch, taking the THW Hardcore Championship with him. Afterward, RPK betrayed Claus. Demon's next appearance would be at the supershow "NBYWA 9: On The Fly" on September 1, 2013. He faced off against the hurt Coalt Williams in a match for his THW Hardcore Title, with the vacant THW World Title also on the line. He won the match in short order. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' *Hell's Pit (Fisherman's Suplex, 2007-2008) *Seventh Circle (Belly-to-Belly Suplex, 2012-present) *'Signature Moves' *Chokeslam *Uppercut *Bodyslam *Sidewalk Slam *DDT *'Entrance Themes' *"Blood" by Jim Johnston (2007-2008) *"Piano" by Kevin Spies (2012-present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Total Hardcore Wrestling' **THW World Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) **THW Hardcore Championship (3 times, current) **THW Supercontinental Championship (2 times) **THW Tag Team Championship (1 time)